Survival of the Bands
by DemiseSurvive
Summary: Ok, this is about Lucy and Natsu the leaders of Star Dreamers and Dragon Slayers. Both bands are under the same company/group Fairy Tail but Lucy hates Natsu and Natsu hates Lucy. So the question is during the Band Wars will they rise like their companies name rise like faires or will they fall with broken dreams and broken wings? On hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi Here is the re-written version on Band survival. I hope no one is pissed at me for deleting it… And re-writing it...**

**I don't own Fairy tail (sadly)**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

What if there was a two bands called one a boy band called Dragon Slayers and the other a girl band called Star Dreamers. What if they hated each other. What if… There was a competition for all bands in Japan called Band Wars that happens once every five decades. Big competition right?

Especially for those two particular bands. Why you ask? Ah thats because certain things will happen with them like… Love, drama, hate, tragedy… It all depends on how YOU view it really. It all started in a city called Magnolia well know for all the famous bands that reside there.

Maybe a certain group/company called Fairy Tail resides there in Magnolia. Maybe just maybe new band will be founded my Fairy Tail during this Band Wars. Well now getting excited are we? Well how about you see it through two certain bandleaders eyes. Their names you ask? Ah well then read and find out my lovelies.

* * *

Bands that will be seen in the story

* * *

**Star dreamers** **Dragon Slayers**

Mavis Vermillion- Founder,Instructor Makarov Dreyar- Founder, Instructor

Cana Alberona- Manager Laxus Dreyar- Manager

Lucy Heartfilia- Lead singer, guitar,rapper Natsu Dragneel-Singer,rapper

Levy Mcgarden- Bassist,back up singer Gajeel Redfox- Guitarist

Erza Scarlet- Drummer Jellal Fernandes- Drummer,backup singer

**Tiger Crashers** **Stellar Spirits **

Jemina Master- Instructor Celestial King- Instructor

Minerva Orlando- Manger Virgo Maiden- Manger

Sting Eucliffe- Lead singer,rapper Loki Lion- Lead singer,

Rouge Cheney- Bassist,back up singer Aquarius Water- Guitarist,backup singer

Orga Nanager- Drummer Scorpio Sand- Drummer

* * *

**Hope ya liked the prologue XDD I had fun making up Sabertooth's name gawd that was fun and i think i'm hyped up on NACHOS xD. I should start updating more maybe because i have time cause it's summer break but there is my parents… Ugh Oh well cya next time my lovelies.**

_**Demise-chan~**_


	2. First Stars

**Hey my lovelies how are ya ;) xD i'm sad if your mad at me but what can i say i was enjoying the summer and watching anime xD. -bows-**

**Lucy: Demise was just being lazy and-**

**Demise: AND you don't need to tell them yet. -gives a death glare that rivals Mavis when she was glaring at Zeref in the manga-**

**Lucy: Eeeep x-x**

**Demise: Good child -pats head-**

**Erza: Demise does not own Fairy Tail and if she did there would be many crack pairings.**

* * *

_**Band Survival**_

* * *

Ch1 _First Stars_

_Lucy POV_

* * *

KYOTO ARE YOU READY?" I shout into the mic. The crowd screams a yes. I nod at the girls. I start strumming my guitar and nod my head.

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,

But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run

Rule number two, just don't get attached to,

Somebody you could lose

So le-let me tell you

**I see Erza smirk out of the corner of my eye.**

_[Chorus]_

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

**I throw back my head and jump up and down.**

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

_[Verse 2]_

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek

But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat

Rule number four, gotta be looking pure

Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more

_[Chorus]_

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do!

**I tilt my head a bit and give an innocent grin.**

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

_[Bridge]_

Girls, we do, whatever it will take

Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break

In two, so it's better to be fake

Can't risk losing in love again babe.

_[Chorus]_

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

At least I think I do!

* * *

**I look out to the cheering crowd panting and bow with Levy and Erza.**

"And there we have it folks the ending of the Star Dreamers concert." The host says. We leave the stage to our temporary room. "Good job girls. The last song was pretty good considering it just came out." Cana comments.

"Yea I must say it was better than usual." Erza pitches in.

"Yea Lu-chan why so motivated?" Levy interrogates.

I pout a bit. "Yea great show of faith guys. But yea i'm happier than usual because Jasmine and Mama are coming in two days." I smile widely putting seemingly more light into the room.

"Yay!I haven't seen Layla and Jasmine in a while." Levy squeals excitedly.

"I'm happy they are coming down from New York. We should get Juvia, Mira and the others to get together when they get down here. We haven't all been together in about 2 years. Erza says trying to keep her calm.

"Maybe we should take about a week off before all the hassle and competitions start so we can catch up with Layla and Jasmine and shop. Maybe Lucy can come up with a few songs during that time." Cana suggests.

"That sounds great Cana thank you a ton." I say and hug everyone.

"Lets get on our way back home and get something to eat." Mavis appears in the doorframe.

"Ok." We all reply in usion. WE make our way through the screaming crowd and drive our way home in the limo.

**Time Skip The living room three hours later.**

* * *

I sink into the couch sighing in happiness. Levy and Erza smile happily and sit on the other couch.

"Ahhh I missed this place how long were we gone? Four weeks?" I sigh dramatically and put a hand over my forehead. Erza and Levy giggle at my antics.

Cana rolls her eyes. "No you moron just three weeks." I grin. "Pssshhh I knew that."

Erza yawns and looks at the time. "Gahh it's 1:28 I'm going to sleep." And with that Erza disappears and Levy not too far behind.

"Lucy get some sleep you need it more than anyone here." Cana pats my knee and leaves to her room. I walk to my room and open my door to see a clean silvery-blue walled room. My eyes land on my navy blue bed with a silver star with a black blinded notebook with a gold swirl on it with ALL of my songs in there. I sigh in relief that it's not gone and fall on my bed and run my temples. "I've been spending way too many all nighters." I mutter. I change into my black pjs and burrow under the covers I stare at the ceiling as sleep overtakes me a few moments later.

* * *

**In the morning**

I wake up sometime in the morning or afternoon and blink my eyes sleepily. I get out of bed and stumble to the bathroom and stare at the mirror to see this blonde puffball monster with bleary eyes. i start brushing out my tumbleweed hair after about ten minutes of doing that i step into the shower and enjoy it. I roll my shoulders and sigh deciding i need to wash my hair. I reach up for the cherry blossom scented shampoo and conditioner and wash my hair out. After thats done i wash my body with mint scented soap. I reluctantly get out of the shower and dry my hair and dress in a hunter green tank top and dark washed jeans i pull my hair into a ponytail and go to the kitchen. I notice immediately that Levy is cooking and i start drooling and i race into the kitchen to find Levy doing breakfast. Hash Browns, pancakes, waffles,eggs. I look to the other side of the kitchen to see Erza making our favorite milkshakes. My eyes turn into stars.

"WAHHHHHHHHH. I missed this." I yell with a waterfall coming out of my eyes and I glomp the person closest to me Cana sitting on her recliner reading the newspaper.

"Whats going on is there a mob attacking?!" Cana looks up panicking slightly. Levy stifles a giggle from inside the kitchen. Erza is smiling amused at both of us.

I laugh at Cana and step away from her. "No mobs Cana just me." Cana rolls her eyes and goes back to her paper muttering something about girls, mobs and the news. I stroll back into the kitchen and look at the time 10:30 and I fall down. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER!" I screech.

Levy twiddles with her thumbs and I assume breakfast is done. "W-Well you looked so tired yesterday and so peaceful sleeping." Levy explains a bit nervous. I ignore her explanation and pile my plate with food waffles, peach slices, eggs and my favorite strawberry-vanilla milkshake. I down it in a few minutes and rush back to my room ignoring the three pairs of eyes staring at me.

I quickly put my hair in a side braid and change in into black shorts, red tube top with the words 'No heels on my turf', black sneakers, and my black leather mid belly jacket. I shove a few things in my purse my put my shades on a race out of the mansion to my silvery-blue convertible. I quickly text Levy the reason for me suddenly leaving. 'Sorry for the short notice on me leaving but Daren texted me late last night to meet up with him. Hope you understand.'

**Hope you liked because I stayed up till 3 in the morning typing this also I'm working on the second chapter of Freedom and Love i completed it a while back but my mom deleted it -..-... Also I'm working on another story called The Right Family. You'll all see it on my profile after I finish the 15 chapter =^-^= PLZ REVIEW. I need at least 5 reviews before I update Survival of the Bands again…..Until next time my lovelies.**


	3. Then Dragons

**Hi every1 I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner :( I'm busy with trraining for a marathon, basketball clinic and school o_o please forgive me -bows- I've also been working on my other stories... Btw Natsu may be OOC. Enjoy!**

**Natsu: It's my time to shine! I feel so loved.**

**Lucy: Pssshhh Demise loves me more. **

**Natsu: No Demise loves me more. **

**Demise: Actually I love Rouge more than any other FT character….**

**Natsu & Lucy: EHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Rouge: -smirks- I'm special. =^-^=**

**Demise: -pats Rouge's head- Yes you are.**

**Jellal: Demise doesn't own Fairy Tail if she did she and Rouge would be together...**

* * *

Survival of the Bands

_Then Dragons_

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Life sucks." Gajeel snarls.

"Yea….I hate life right now." Jellal agrees.

"I wanna die." I groan. Fangirls chase us down the street as we run from the cafe we was just at. We turn a sharp corner and stumble into a 2 star hotel and Jellal runs towards the nearest payphone to call Macarov to pick us up while me and Gajeel sit down on a sofa. We wait for Jellal to get back over here and when he finally does he looks very pissed off for some reason.

"You ok there Jellal." I say cautiously. Jellal fumes for a few minutes before talking.

"Makarov said he can't get us yet. He also said that we have to wait here for an hour…"

"THE HELL IF YOU THINK I'M WAITING." Gajeel suddenly shouts. He stands up exploding off the sofa his face contorted in anger.

I lay down on a sofa across the room ignoring the glares of the staff. "Well either we wait or we get caught by those insane fangirls." Gajeel shudders and sits back down without a word and I smirk and close my eyes.

* * *

I fall asleep after a while and I appear in a black room with one spot of white light on a girl with golden blond hair. "Hey do you know where we are?" I call to her. She turns around and can't see her face it's showed by her bangs but I see tears falling down her face. "Theres no way out of this hell hole." The girl replies her voice wobbly and she shakes her head and starts screaming. I panic and run towards her but she disappears but I catch a faint scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla from her. I stumble where she was moments before.

I sense something dark coming towards me and hear a dark husky voice say. "You'll never find her and you'll never get revenge for when Amanda was murdered by me-" I yell. "I will get revenge and… I won't let you kill another innocent girl….You made a grave mistake killing Amanda…" "..."

The dream fades and I'm being shaken awake by Jellal. "Oi wake up Natsu, Gramps is here and it's time to go."

"Ok…" I trail off still disturbed by that dream. I shake my head and stand up walking out of the door closely followed by Jellal. I stop abruptly when I see a flash of blond and I look across the street to see a blond girl that looks a lot like the girl that was in my dream. She was laughing with a tall black haired guy as they walk out of the movies. I feel Jellal slam into my back when I stop but I'm in too much shock to care. I snap back to reality when I feel Jellal shaking me and I turn to him.

"Wha?"

"You ok Natsu?" Jellal looks at me concerned. "You've been out of it ever since you woke up."

"I'm fine I just had a disturbing dream about…..Chicken wings covered in caramel with raisins." I think up quickly. (Really Natsu, very creative choice in disgusting foods.) Jellal looks disgusted and walks away to the car without a word and I follow him grinning like a fool. I take my seat in the limo across of Gajeel and Jellal and turn on the TV to see Tiger Crashers doing a concert and I gag in disgust and turn off the TV.

"Why is there never a decent channel on when I need it?" I say to no one in particular.

"That might be because the Band Wars are coming up which means there are gonna be a ton of concerts and it's Sunday so what do you expect…? Gajeel points out not too nicely.

"Your mean Gajeel."

"And your dense."

I groan and look out the window watching buildings pass by, admiring the structure of the buildings. I grin as we pass Topaz Park, the beauty of it seems too good to be real. The trees and sakura trees seem to have a glow to it, the meadow filled with different flowers, the veiw over the city.

* * *

**Flashback~ **

"_Natsu!~" A little blond haired girl calls while running towards me. "Hey Luce." I grin back at her._

"_Do you know where the others are?" _

"_No but they should be coming." Like magic eight children start running to Natsu and Lucy. (_The children are Erza,Juvia,Levy,Gray,Gajeel,MiraJane,Lisanna,Jellal,)

"_Sorry we're late we got held up." A blue haired girl says. _

"_It's Ok Levy I almost was late to." Lucy replies._

"_Hey kids do you all want to play freeze tag?" Layla, Lucy''s mom comes up behind Erza and the rest of the guys. _

"_YES PLEASE LAYLA." We yell in usion._

"_Ok anyone wanna be it first or *she get an evil look in her eyes* shall I pick?"_

"_I'll be it." Lisanna smirks knowing shes one of the fastest people here other than Jellal, Erza, Mira and Lucy. I gulp O_O" _

"_RUN." Gray shouts and all of us blot off in different direction in the clearing of Topaz Park. I look behind me and stop running when I see Lisanna running after Gajeel. He swerves in Levy's direction so Lisanna breaks off of Gajeel's trail and tags Levy before she and run a yard and she freezes in a very strange postision. Gajeel laughs and Lisanna run after Jellal taking a chance with the fastest one here. _

_I watch grinning my head off as Jellal shoots off running like a bullet the opposite area I'm at and Lisanna isn't too far behind then he moves and Lisanna grins and tags a shocked Lucy who is about to fall over. Erza looks like shes about to go over there but Mira and Erza engage in a tiny fight. (_Ahhhh tiny you say? Then why is half a tree destroyed? Interesting…) My grin vanishes when Lisanna starts running towards me and I bolt to Lucy and high-five her hand when I run past and Lucy runs towards Jellal most likely for revenge.

I decide staying alive is more important than pondering these stupid matters. I run past Mira and push her at Lisanna forcing her to me tagged and I whoop in triumph. when Mira freezes in a postition of one leg in the air and an arm right above erza almost hitting her. Erza grins and dashes over to Gajeel and Levy.

_Timeskip Evening~_

"_Hey guys we will be friends forever right?" Lucy asks with hopeful eyes._

_Jellal chuckles and ruffles her hair. "Your like my little sister of course we will." And everyone agrees._

"_Lucy you would have to end the world top stop all of us being friends." I smile widely and we all group hug laughing._

* * *

**Flashback End~**

The flashback fades away and I sigh deeply wishing everything was still the same. Mira became a model, Lisanna became a artist. Erza, Levy, and Lucy just disappeared along with Layla. Gray left and became an actor and Juvia is a reporter. Obviously Jellal, Me, and Gajeel formed a band called Dragon Dreamers. Yea sure we might have little friend reunions every 4 years but I haven't seen anyone since… I sigh again causing Jellal to sit beside me

"Whats up?" Jellal questions poking my arm. (Now before your dirty little minds run wild Natsu and Jellal are best friends nothing more xD)

"Nothing." I see Jellal unimpressed look and sigh. "I just just thinking about all of 'us' together when we were kids."

"Ahh I know what you mean I miss them too." Memories flash in his eyes like lightning and he looks down.

"We're home guys." Gajeel annouces and hops out of the car going to the Mansion we live in. Me, Jellal and Gramps follow before going to our respective rooms.

* * *

**Omg I had sooooooo much fun typing this and I'm gonna publish a new story called Goddess of Leopards. I think you'll all like it so check it out pleeeaassseee~! I love you all please review for me.**

**Demise~**


End file.
